


A Family

by Otter_Love_ASL



Series: One-Shot Sunday [6]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Gen, Ice Cream, Multi, Soccer, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otter_Love_ASL/pseuds/Otter_Love_ASL
Summary: Jay babysits Owen and Hailey tags along for a day at the park and some ice cream.  Prompt from Daisyangel.  Full prompt inside. "One-Shot Sunday"
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton
Series: One-Shot Sunday [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917127
Kudos: 15





	A Family

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: From Daisyangel [Fanfiction.net] (Babysitting & Zoos & Accusations, Oh My!)- Maybe Hailey and Jay take Owen out for ice cream and time at the park?

"Owen, be good for Uncle Jay," Natalie tells her son before turning to Jay. "Are you sure you don't mind watching him?"

"Yeah. I mean we might skip the zoo this tie," Jay jokes.

"Okay, if you need anything-" Natalie gets cut off by Will.

"Nat, he has both of our numbers, he is surprisingly good with kids, and he's a cop. If anyone can keep Owen safe, it's him."

"Thanks, Will," Jay pokes fun at his brother.

"Don't let it go to your head."

"Jay, your gun-" this time Jay is the one to cut her off.

"Is locked in my gun safe out of a reach on a high shelf in my room," Jay reassures her.

"Natalie, Owen is going to be fine. He was fine last time until that lady accused him of kidnapping; but that whole time Jay made sure that Owen was okay," Will reminds her.

"I know, it's just the only time that Owen's spent the night away from me is when he was with Helen."

"Natalie, he's going to be fine. I will call you before he goes to bed. He's going to be in my bed with pillows around him so he doesn't fall out and I'm going to sleep on the couch so I can hear anything."

"Jay's the lightest sleeper there is too," Will adds.

"Okay," Natalie agrees. "Bye, baby," Natalie tells Owen.

"By Mommy."

"Thanks, Jay."

"No problem. Ready Owen?"

"Yeah."

Jay takes that as his cue to get the boy into the car seat that Will took out of his car and placed in Jay's truck.

* * *

"What do you think about the park?" Jay asks.

"Yeah," Owen answers excitedly.

"Okay. Let's stop at my apartment first and drop off your stuff and we can grab a football."

"Mommy says no football."

"Okay, what does mommy say about soccer?" Jay asks.

"She said no head."

"Okay, we can do that," Jay responds.

* * *

"Okay," Jay says as he lifts Owen out of the truck. "We drop your stuff off and get the soccer ball and then we can go to the park."

Jay then grabs Owen's backpack with one hand and Owen's hand with his free hand before walking towards Jay's unit.

Once inside Jay's apartment, Jay places Owen's bag on the couch before going to his closet before searching for the soccer ball.

Just as they are about to leave, Jay's phone goes off, "Hold on a second, Owen," Jay tells the boy while checking his phone.

"Hey, Hailey. What's up?"

"Wanted to see if you wanted to do something. Vanessa's out and I'm going stir crazy. Who knew a weekend off could be so hard?"

"Doesn't everyone know you can't handle downtime?" Jay jokes.

"Hey!" She scolds him. "I am serious though."

"I'm actually watching Owen. We were about to head to the park if you want to join us," Jay offers.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, what park are you guys going to?"

"I can pick you up on the way," Jay offers.

"Are you sure, I don't mind driving?"

"I'm sure."

* * *

"So, what's Vanessa doing?" Jay asks when Hailey gets in the truck.

"Meeting up with some people she went to the academy with," Hailey answers. "Hi, Owen," she looks into the back seat.

"Hi, Miss Hailey," Owen answers. "Are you playin' soccer too?"

"I think I might just watch the two of you," Hailey answers.

"No, you said you were going stir crazy, you're playing too," Jay tells her.

"Please Miss Hailey?"

"How can I say no to that?"

"But you can say no to me?" Jay asks.

"Yes, because someone needs to talk you out of your crazy ideas."

* * *

When they get to the park, Jay gets Owen out of the car and Hailey gets the soccer ball. The three then make their way to an empty field where they can kick the ball around.

Jay then makes make-shift goal lines from random items in his bag. The two detectives making a big deal when Owen scores a "goal".

After a while, Hailey finds a bench and lets the boys continue playing. "You have a nice family," she hears.

Hailey looks around and sees an older lady looking at her, "Oh, um, that's actually my work partner and his nephew."

"You'll make a nice family," the woman changes her previous statement.

Before she can respond, Owen comes running over. "Miss Hailey, Uncle Jay said we can get ice cream."

"Okay, Buddy," Hailey responds before turning back to the lady. "I think that's my cue to leave, have a nice day."

"You too."

* * *

"What was that about at the park?" Jay asks while they are in line to get ice cream.

"Don't worry about it."

"Next," the worker calls.

Jay orders for himself and Owen; a medium cookie dough for him and a kid's chocolate-vanilla swirl. He then looks over to Hailey for her to order, she gets a large mint chocolate chip.

When they get their order, Jay pays and they make their way to an empty table.

"I'm surprised you said yes to ice cream," Hailey teases. "I mean, you are a health nut."

"I can enjoy ice cream," Jay defends.

"You make a beautiful family," a mother with two teenage children states before leaving just as quickly when she sees Hailey trying to clean Owen up some.

"Was she talking to us?" Jay question

"I think so. That's actually close to what the lady at the park said to me."

"Did she?"

"She said we make a nice family. Then I told her we were work partners and that he was your nephew and she said we would make a nice family."

"Intelligence is family, so she's not wrong," Jay answers, ignoring that is also what he wants with Hailey.

"Yeah," she agrees quietly, unknowingly thinking the same thing as him.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Not happy with how this turned out but I think it's decent enough to publish. Sorry about more soccer, I was watching a game when I wrote it. I also got sidetracked with my deaf fic, so it's a little thrown together at the last minute.
> 
> If you want to see something leave a request and I will get to it eventually. I still have seven and they are done in no particular order; they just get done when I think I can write something that can be published.
> 
> Updates on stories:
> 
> \+ Rock Bottom- Hiatus for undecided amount of time.
> 
> \+ Man's Best Friend- Hiatus to edit and post on AO3. Chapters 1-10 edited.
> 
> \+ Silence is a Strange Sound- ~1500 words on chapter 4.
> 
> \+ Whump prompt- working on chapter 2.
> 
> \+ Awareness One-Shots- I think there will be 3 this month. As of right now there is nothing in November. If you want to see an Awareness one-shot, let me know for what. Please do so ahead of time as I like to post on the same date (day/week/month it belongs to)
> 
> \+ One-Shot Sunday- Next week is already started.


End file.
